Exchange the Book!
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Hinata tidak mau memberikan bukunya pada Sasuke?/#SHBF7 ; Switch/RnR?


Siang itu tidak ada hal yang berbeda di Konoha Gakuen, tepatnya di kelas X-2, kelas tempat Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga berada.

Keduanya sudah menjadi teman sebangku selama hampir sebulan lamanya. Bukan karena kemauan sendiri, tentunya, melainkan karena suruhan dari wali kelas mereka, Kakashi- _sensei_ yang menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke melirik dingin pada gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu sambil sesekali menoleh pada si rambut hitam, sebelum kembali menekuni buku tugasnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau kelakuan gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki makna tersembunyi.

 **Exchange the Book! © Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto © MK**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, etc**

 **For #SHBF7 ; Switch**

 **Happy reading ^^**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan halaman 80 nomor 1 sampai dengan 20, dimulai dari sekarang," ujar Kakashi Hatake pada anak muridnya segera setelah ia memasuki kelas. Anak-anak mengerang, ayolah, walau Kakashi itu guru yang gampang dipahami, tetap saja mengerjakan matematika sebanyak 20 soal dalam dua jam pelajaran itu keterlaluan.

" _Sensei_ , ini kan pelajaran terakhir dalam minggu ini, kenapa kau tidak memberi kita keringanan?" ujar Sakura Haruno selaku ketua kelas.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Justru karena ini pelajaran terakhir, kalian harus lebih bersemangat agar bisa pulang."

Murid-murid kembali ribut, kesal dengan tugas yang diberikan. Sayangnya Kakashi bukanlah guru yang hobi memanjakan muridnya, dan walaupun seisi kelas mengerang kesal keras-keras, ia tidak akan meringankan tugas mereka.

"Jangan menyontek teman di sebelah kalian, ya!" ujar Kakashi lagi, dan kembali mendapat protes dari hampir semua murid di kelas.

Dan kebisingan langsung hilang saat Kakashi menambahkan, "Dan ini akan dimasukkan ke buku nilai sebagai nilai ulangan. Dan jangan coba-coba menyontek, aku mengawasi setiap orang dari kalian."

Hal yang berbeda terjadi di meja paling belakang, di pojok kanan. Kedua penghuni meja itu memang terkenal tidak banyak bicara. Yang satu karena pemalu, yang satu lagi karena tidak suka berbicara, dan dingin sekali.

Merekalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Kedua orang itu, tidak seperti yang lain, memilih untuk segera mengerjakan tugas dalam diam. Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam matematika tampak kesusahan saat mengerjakan soal. Gadis itu sebetulnya ingin juga protes seperti teman-temannya, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk ikut menyuarakan pendapat.

Iseng, Hinata yang masih mengerjakan nomor kedua menoleh ke kanan, dan sontak matanya membulat takjub. Sasuke dengan santainya sedang menuliskan jawaban untuk soal yang keenam, dan saat ini sedang membaca soal ketujuh.

"Kau hebat, Uchiha- _san_. Pintar sekali," ujar Hinata pelan, yang didengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik, melihat ke arah buku tugas Hinata yang entah kenapa langsung ditutup oleh sang pemilik ketika iris hitamnya melirik ke arah buku.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, ia curiga ada sesuatu di dalam buku tugas Hinata. Karenanya, sambil melirik Kakashi yang sedang memandang ke arah lain, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan ke buku tugas Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, ia segera mengambil bukunya.

"Kemarikan," bisik Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Hyuuga, kemarikan bukumu. Atau kau mau melihat bukuku juga?" tawarnya, menyodorkan buku tugasnya yang sudah selesai setengah pada si gadis Hyuuga.

"Ti-tidak mau. Ada rahasia," dasar Hinata, ia justru membuat Sasuke lebih penasaran lagi.

"Hinata, kalau kau menyerahkan buku itu akan kubantu tugasmu," tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, tapi Hinata tetap memeluk erat buku tugas itu. Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak ingin melihat buku itu, dari luar sih sampulnya sama, karena memang itu buku pemberian sekolah.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi membujuk Hinata, Sasuke kembali menekuni tugasnya dengan khidmat, sementara gadis di sebelahnya menatap takut-takut dan mengerjakan tugasnya di ujung meja, sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

Si pemuda Uchiha nyaris merebut paksa buku yang dipegang Hinata, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan, walau ia mendadak memiliki firasat buruk.

Dua jam pelajaran berlalu dan sekarang Kakashi menagih tugas yang ia berikan. "Kumpulkan di meja guru sekarang, jika lebih dari semenit tidak akan kunilai!" serunya sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke dengan santainya mengumpulkan bukunya, dan menoleh ke Hinata yang berjalan pelan menuju meja guru. Sempat kembali terbesit niat untuk melihat apa yang disembunyikan Hinata di buku tugasnya, tetapi Hinata rupanya mengetahui hal itu dan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan bukunya sebelum Sasuke bertindak.

Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengangkat tumpukan buku tugas para murid, tidak menghiraukan tatapan khawatir anak-anak, termasuk Hinata. Sasuke tenang-tenang saja karena ia memang jago dalam matematika dan yakin akan mendapat nilai bagus.

"Hasilnya akan kubagikan hari Senin, bersabarlah!" Kakashi menghilang dari balik pintu, dan perasaan tak enak kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Hinata dan bertanya, "Apa sih yang kau sembunyikan di bukumu?"

Sayangnya Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, Uchiha- _san_. Kuharap kau memaafkanku," ujarnya sembari menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk memaksa Hinata, Sasuke memilih angkat kaki dari kelas.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata," ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke gadis yang diajak bicara. Hinata hanya mengangguk, masih menatap takut pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Senin, Kakashi masuk sambil membawa buku tugas yang sudah dinilai. Satu per satu murid dipanggil ke depan. Sebagian bersorak gembira karena mendapat nilai bagus, sebagian lagi berseru kecewa ketika melihat nilai kecil terpampang di buku mereka.

Ketika Hinata maju, Kakashi menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Hinata, anehnya, malah menunjukkan raut wajah takut begitu melihat senyum Kakashi. Matanya melirik-lirik ke arah teman sebangkunya, yang heran dengan lirikan itu.

"Selamat, Hinata. Kau mendapat nilai sempurna. Tentunya kau sudah belajar mati-matian selama ini," ucap Kakashi keras-keras, membuat Hinata menadapat tepuk tangan meriah dari teman sekelasnya, kecuali Sasuke yang masih merasa heran.

"I-iya, _sensei_ ," ucap Hinata yang cepat-cepat kembali ke bangkunya tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke arah Sasuke.

Berikutnya nama Sasuke Uchiha dipanggil. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke depan, hanya untuk menjumpai Kakashi yang berwajah datar dan tampak sedikit sedih. Si Uchiha bingung, baru kali ini ia mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari gurunya.

"Aku mengerti kau banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke. Tapi kau harus tetap belajar sekalipun kau adalah jenius. Lihat nilaimu ini," Kakashi menyodorkan buku tugas Sasuke dan pemuda itu membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk memastikan nilai yang tertulis dengan tinta merah di bukunya.

"A-apa? Enam puluh?" Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa bicara. Seumur hidupnya, nilai terendah yang pernah ia dapat adalah delapan puluh lima, itupun ketika ia hanya murid kelas dua SD yang diberikan materi kelas lima SD.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Sasuke melihat keanehan di bukunya. Tulisan tangan itu, bukan tulisannya. Tulisan yang ada di buku itu sangat halus, dan sebagus apapun tulisan seorang Sasuke, tidak akan mungkin ia menulis sehalus itu.

Seketika ia menoleh patah-patah ke arah bangkunya, atau lebih tepatnya bangku Hinata. Dan semua tindakan Hinata ketika Jumat lalu langsung menjadi jelas.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju Hinata yang menundukkan kepala, dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menghempaskan diri di kursinya, setelah membanting buku tugasnya di meja Hinata.

Hinata melirik takut pada si pemuda Uchiha, dan langsung bertemu dengan _deathglare_ khas Sasuke.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau buku kita tertukar, hah?"

 **What the... apa ini?!**

 **Btw Hayi baru tahu event ini kemarin, dan langsung sibuk nyari info kemana-mana dan panik pas tahu event berakhir hari ini. Langsung deh ngebut nulisnya, dan maaf ya kalau prompt nya nggak terlalu kelihatan. Ya, tapi tetep ada switchnya kan? *digampar**

 **Oh ya, ini fic Hayi setelah bertahun-tahun nggak nulis di fandom Naruto lagi, dan jujur I miss this fandom. Karena kalau bukan karena Naruto, Hayi nggak mungkin kenal dengan dunia fanfiction yang ternyata menyenangkan.**

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
